Sucked In
by Oni Mayame
Summary: Two friends find themselves lost in their favorite anime. (Will be explained further in the story) !WARNING! 1. OC Drops. 2. Torture.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: This is a Fan-Fiction inspired by the Anime/Manga Bleach, owned by Tite Kubo. I only own two Characters, Mei Tarashi and Yoshito Kuro. (Yeah Yeah Yeah... OC Drops... Sue me... Actually don't... my lawyer says I can't afford it.)**

 **Bleach Fanfiction**

 **Sucked In.**

 ** _Knock! Knock! Knock!_**

 ****"I'm coming!" Yoshito jumps up from his couch and runs to his front door, slipping and falling in the process. He opens the door to have a hand put to his face. He looked at his friend, Mei with shock.

"Shakkaho!" The girl at the door smiles to see her friends shocked face, "You'd be dead my friend!"

"Of course I would, but if I were smart enough I would have sensed your energy and not have opened the door." Yoshito responds slyly.

"Is it on yet?" Mei asks jumping up and down.

"Yes! Get in here now!" He runs back inside with Mei right behind him. They both jump onto the couch and Yoshito turns up the volume for Toonami.

"Jeez, why can't Captain Hitsugaya be real? His abilities are amazing!" Mei says quietly, keeping her eyes glued to the television.

"I know why you really want him to be real…" Yoshito laughs as Mei glares in response, "And why can't Hichigo be real?" He crosses his arms and sighs.

"You would…" Mei teases him, "If I were in Bleach… hmm I'd be a Quincy… or maybe a Soul Reaper…"

"I'd want be an Espada or a Soul Reaper."

"Why am I not surprised…" Mei leans back in her seat.

"Because it's my usual response..?" Yoshito smirks at his friend and continues watching the television. Just after Yoshito gets comfortable the television screen and lights start flickering. Yoshito and Mei sit up, looking around the room. The house starts shaking under their feet, "What's going on!?"

"I… I don't know!" Mei yells as the television's screen breaks and a portal opens up.

Yoshito's eyes widen as he looks at the impossible spectacle before him, "H-How!?"

"What!? Ahh!" Mei falls to the floor as the portal's force begins to take effect sucking in the two teenagers.

"MEI!" Not thinking Yoshito runs towards the portal and also gets dragged in. Everything goes to black.

Yoshito sits up quietly, holding his head as he looks around his surroundings finding Mei in the corner across from him. He gets worried as he realizes they're not in his own house. Feeling the floor he notices that it's covered in tatami mats, "Where… are we..?"

Mei starts sitting up in the other corner, "What the hell… Yoshito are you okay?"

"Yeah just fine… What about you?" Yoshito responds worried.

"Just a little dizzy is all…" She reassures him.

"So you're up? Good. I was worried you both wouldn't wake up." A new voice enters their conversation. The two confused teens look over to see a taller man wearing a green kimono and wooden sandals. "I'm Kisuke Urahara. You two were both unconscious in this alleyway. What happened?"

"Uhh… H-Hello…" Mei was the first to speak.

"Hello sir… I'm Yoshito Kuro and… she's Mei Tarashi..."

"Mr. Urahara, sir, can you uhh… tell us where we are exactly?"

"You're in my shop, Miss Tarashi." He says coyly. Mei and Yoshito look at each other with shock. They were really in Karakura town.

"I'm dreaming right? This isn't real I'm just dreaming." Yoshito says under his breath.

"You two aren't from around here are-"

"Yo! Kisuke!" A confident voice comes from the front of the shop cutting Kisuke off. Kisuke sighs quietly as a young man with orange hair walks into the room everyone is in. "Hey is Rukia's order in?"

"It's Ichigo!" Yoshito says a little too loudly. Ichigo looks at the speaker with a confused look.

"Do I know you?" He asks quietly.

"Uh no but we uh… sort of know you." He rubs the back of his head until a sharp pain runs through his arm. "Not the pinches Mei!"

"Not a dream…" She says quietly to Yoshito then stands up straight facing Ichigo, "Sorry about that, I'm Mei and he's Yoshito…"

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The young man introduces himself properly.

"It's nice to meet you." Yoshito says rubbing his arm.

"Same to you, now, Kisuke." Ichigo turns to the blond man.

"Yeah I have it…" Kisuke nods quietly and leaves the room.

Yoshito pulls Mei close to him, "Mei I want to explore this place! ADVENTURE!"

"Right…." Mei looks at Yoshito slightly amused but also concerned. Mei looks around worried when another familiar face enters the shop.

"I heard that Kurosaki was here?"

Hearing another new voice the two new comers slide back against the wall, assuming the worst.

"What do you want Uryu?" Ichigo says annoyed.

"You still haven't paid me back for…" The Quincey then trains his eyes onto Mei. As if instinct took over, Yoshito steps in front of her protectively.

"My friend..." Yoshito gets serious.

"Your friend has, interesting spirit energy." Uryu explains.

"Mine!"

"Yoshito stop." Mei asks quietly. Yoshito looks at her quietly and steps away from her. He looks at Uryu cautiously then looks at Ichigo and then back to Mei.

"Hers is kind of like yours Uryu, now that you mention it…" Ichigo agrees. The two teenagers take a few steps forward to get a better look at the new girl. Yoshito, feeling out of place starts walking towards the door.

"I'm going for a walk, see if I can find out where we are." Yoshito needed an escape, he felt unwanted.

"Uhh okay." Mei barely gets out the words as Yoshito runs out the door.

He runs down the alleyway into the original street, sighing, he walks down the side walk, he breaks into a run to get the lay of the land quicker. Without paying attention, Yoshito runs into a young woman. They both fall to the ground, Yoshito sits up rubbing his lower back the looks at the girl he had run into. He recognizes the light orange-brown immediately, it was Orihime Inoue.

"Oh no! Are you okay? I'm sorry!" She stands up.

"Oh no, no it's fine miss! I wasn't watching were I was going." He smiles at her as she stands up brushing off her skirt, "I'm Yoshito Kuro, and you are?"

"Orihime Inoue, Nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you as well."

"Umm, where were you going?"

"I was going to meet one of my friends at a shop." She says hesitantly, "They said that they met someone interesting."

"That might be my friend, she's kind of like your friend Uryu…"

"Oh?"

Yoshito nods quietly, "Yeah… So I suppose she belongs here…"

"You're not from here?" Orihime asks quietly.

"No neither of us are… but it seems she might belong here…" He shakes his head quietly, "She's with Ichigo and Uryu right now."

Orihime takes a step away from Yoshito eyes wide.

"What's wrong Miss Inoue?" He looks at her calmly.

"No it's nothing! Goodbye!" She quickly runs towards Kisuke's Shop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sucked in**

 **Chapter two: Changes.**

Yoshito is left alone watching as Orihime run down the way he had come. He sighs and turns away and starts walking again, "Maybe I will find something…" Running past Yoshito is Mei who had run out of the Urahara shop, not noticing Yoshito. With Yoshito following her, she turns into a smaller alley and stops to catch her breath.

"Mei!"

"H-Hey Yoshito…"

"What happened?! Who hurt you?!"

"No one, but they said that… ugh your energy was like an… arrancar's…"

"Wait what?.."

"You heard me…" Mei says quietly holding her hands. Yoshito looks down to her hands covered in blood.

"What happened to your hands Mei?" He carefully takes her hand into his.

"When they said that about you, I got mad and the air around my hand exploded."

"I see…" He looks at her hand carefully to see it scratched up in multiple places.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but I do know I'm not going to let them hurt you…"

"Ichigo said that, he doesn't trust you… Uryu wanted me to stay with him so I could train…"

"What? Why me?! I haven't done anything wrong… Wait then why didn't you stay with Uryu?"

"Why would I?"

"Never mind, forget I said anything…" Yoshito sighs and rubs the back of his neck. He looks back at Mei's hand, taking off his jacket, and takes a piece of glass off the ground. He cuts a piece of fabric off the jacket and wraps it around Mei's hand, "We'll get it professionally wrapped later."

"So what should we do?" Mei asks taking her hand back from Yoshito's grasp.

"We should stay away from them at all costs…" He says reluctantly, "We should… No we should stay away from them too…"

"This is probably a bad idea... but, What about Hueaco Mundo?"

"Maybe… Perhaps they left…" He stands up and helps Mei up as well, then start walking back to the Urahara Shop. They walk next to each other quietly keeping a look out for the others. When they reach the shop, they don't hear or see anyone. Mei stays behind Yoshito as they enter the shop quietly. The storefront was empty, "This is too easy…"

"What if they're already down there?"

"We'll still have to chance it Mei." He says quietly as Mei finds and opens the entrance to the basement. The two foreigners start their way down the ladder. When they reach the bottom they don't see anyone. "I don't know why, but I'm excited."

Mei looks at Yoshito with concern as they head toward the Hueaco Mundo portal.

"You seem to know a lot about my shop…" Kisuke's voice sounds from behind them. Yoshito stiffens up and looks at the older man. Kisuke takes another step towards the two, "Who are you?"

"We told you, I'm Yoshito and she's Mei." Yoshito says avoiding the real question.

"How do you know about this place?" He spreads his arms out pointing out the whole basement training ground.

"Can't say." Yoshito stands his ground.

"Please sir we just want to leave." Mei chimes in hoping that she could convince him.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me who you are and how you know about this place." Kisuke takes another step forward.

"Just leave us alone we mean no harm to anyone!" Yoshito exclaims.

"Stop spinning that crap in our heads arrancar…" Ichigo and Uryu step out from behind boulders behind Mei and Yoshito. The two intruders were caught in a trap, Mei looked at them noticing Ichigo was in his Soul Reaper attire, and realized how desperate she and Yoshito were to escape.

"I'm not an arrancar honestly!" Yoshito shouts.

"Your energy would suggest otherwise." Uryu says calmer than Ichigo's accusation.

"I don't feel different though, I just want to go home. I will protect Mei at all costs necessary." Yoshito retorts, "Just let us leave!"

"I can't just let you leave with all this information. We don't know anything about you, but you seem to know everything about us." Kisuke claims. Yoshito glares at the ground not being able to find an escape through words. He sighs frustrated and looks at Mei, he need to get her out of this scenario at least. He clenched his fists, he knew that if they tried to run they'd end up getting attacked, but there was no other way out. He grabs Mei by the arm and pulls her onto his back quickly, focusing as much energy possible into his feet, he jumps. To his surprise he jumps high enough to get over the three and towards the ladder.

"Yoshito?!" Mei cries in shock.

Ichigo quickly grabs his Zanpacto to go after them, rage lighting in his eyes. The orange-haired soul reaper focuses his energy into the blade of his trusted Zanpacto readying his attack.

"We can't fight them…" Yoshito says regrettably.

"I know but…" Mei jumps off her friends back and onto the ladder. Mei manages to summon a bow and fire an arrow at Ichigo's feet forcing him to stop in his tracks. Yoshito hurries himself and Mei out of the basement.

"I'm not too keen on being on their bad side, but, I'm enjoying this fight." Yoshito says. _I want to kill them._ Yoshito shakes his head at the thought. He didn't want to kill them why was he thinking like that? He ignores it and hurries after Mei. Yoshito sits on the floor of the shop trying to stop a mental breakdown, "Where can we go? They will find us… We're trapped… TRAPPED YOU HEAR! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL US!" Yoshito failing in his attempt, ends up shaking Mei by the shoulders in his breakdown. Mei stands up quietly, after Yoshito let's go of her, looks him in the eye coldly, and slaps him. Shocked, he holds his cheek and looks at Mei, "What was that for!?"

"You need to calm down… come on, I saw a hotel down a little ways." She says quietly. Mei waits for Yoshito to stand up and then they both walk out of the shop. Mei walks next to Yoshito quietly keeping her guard up. Yoshito was thinking over everything still not being able to believe everything. _It's not possible, how can I be an arrancar? And Mei, a Quincey._ They make their way to the hotel and go inside. Mei goes up to the desk, "One room please?"

 _What?!_ Yoshito thinks shocked.

"For how long?" The man asks politely.

"Just two days…" Mei says hesitantly, not knowing how long they would really be there.

"3462¥ please."

"Right." Mei counts her blessings that she had her wallet on her and uses her credit card. After paying, the man gives Mei the card keys.

"Room 104, down the right hallway it'll be on the right side."

"Thank you sir." She and Yoshito both bow slightly and then go down the hallway. They find the room and go inside to find two separate beds, a closet, bathroom, ugly wallpaper and paintings. Sighing quietly Mei goes and lays on one of the beds. Yoshito sits on the other one quietly, watching the door.

"Don't worry yourself to death," Contradicting her own comment, worry shakes in Mei's voice.

"I can't help but worry." He admits quietly as Mei sits up and starts shuffling through drawers. "What are you looking for?"

"Scissors." She says plainly.

"Why?"

"Haircut." Mei finds some and goes to the bathroom. Not waiting for permission, Yoshito lays down in one of the beds and ends up passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sucked in**

 **Loss of Hope?**

Yoshito wakes up a few hours later and looks at the clock, _Midnight… damn it._ He looks over to the other bed to see Mei fast asleep. A knock comes from the door scaring Yoshito, _Who the hell is up at this hour by choice..?_ Mei sits up slowly rubbing her eyes.

"What is it?" Mei says half asleep.

"No idea…" He gets up and walks towards the door then looks through the peephole, "No one."

"Knock Knock Ditch…" Mei laughs quietly then lays down again. Yoshito watches the now short-haired girl lay down and fall asleep, before opening the door and going out to the hallway. He's pulled by the shirt and pinned to the wall by Ichigo.

"Tch, what do you want?!" Yoshito says with annoyance in his voice, "Come to try and kill me again? Even though I've done nothing wrong at all?"

"Arrancars destroyed Karakura town in the past I'm not going to let that happen again!" Ichigo says sternly.

"Who said that I'm anything like them at all, Ichigo?" Yoshito frowns, "You're just assuming crap you can't prove."

"Every single one of them were blood thirsty monsters…" He claims.

"That doesn't mean I am! I didn't know I was an arrancar! I don't want to kill anyone, I won't end up like them!" Ichigo's grip loosens on Yoshito, "Not ever, I will not kill anyone."

"Fine, but touch a hair on any of my friends, and you'll pay." Ichigo lets go of Yoshito and walks away. Yoshito quietly slides down the wall and holds his stomach frowning. The door to his room opens and Mei walks out quietly.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Mei asks worried.

"I think I might be sick," Yoshito quickly stands up and goes to the bathroom as Mei follows him. He sinks back down to the floor still holding his stomach. Mei looks at him worried and kneels down next to him. She proceeds to pull up his shirt to see a hole forcing itself to form. "It hurts…. And it only happened… a-after I felt threatened…. I-I wanted to blast him through the roof or wall…"

Mei sets his shirt down again and slides back to give him space. She pulls her knees up to her chest and holds them there. She sees Yoshito looking at her, his eyes filled with pain and fear, "I want to go home…"

"M… Me to…" He rips his eyes from Mei's and forces himself to look at the floor.

"We wanted to be here though…" Mei remembers.

"Yeah, we did. But I honestly thought they would treat us like friends instead of enemies."

"Ichigo has a history with arrancars…" She reminds him.

"How can I forget? After all I do have a habit of looking things up about them… but… I didn't know that I would be one…"

"Yeah…" She slowly sits up with a look of realization, "Before we got sucked in… we said what we wanted to be…"

"True…" He looks down quietly.

"Well… our wishes came true heh…" She laughs nervously.

"I wish it hadn't though…" He looks at Mei as she nods, "Wait I said either an arrancar or soul reaper…"

"Damn destiny." Mei says seriously. Yoshito nods quietly and holds his stomach. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Maybe… I don't know…" Yoshito replies unsure.

"I hope so…"

"I sort of surprised Ichigo when I said I wouldn't be like them…" Yoshito changes the subject.

"What did he do?"

"He didn't fight me… I just warned me to stay away from his friends or then he'd kill me…" He explains, "I won't ever be like them… Never."

"I know you won't, I trust you." Mei says confidently.

"Heh… Thanks Mei…"

Mei scoots closer the Yoshito, "Tell me… What would you do without me?"

"I'd probably go mad…" He frowns.

"You'll be okay. Come on let's get some sleep…" She says softly and helps him stand up. She helps him out of the bathroom.

Yoshito smiles slightly at Mei then looks at the door, "I hope we don't get another surprise visit." Yoshito says quietly when Mei suddenly stops in her tracks, "Mei?" She still doesn't move. He goes in front of her and waves his hand in front of her face.

"W-What? Oh Sorry…" Mei goes back to her senses.

"What happened? You suddenly froze up." He says crossing his arms.

"I-I don't know." Mei says hesitant.

"Let's get you to bed… It's been a really long day.

"Yeah… I probably…" Mei's voice fades as she passes out.

Yoshito catches the girl and lays her on the bed quietly. He looks at her sadly. _Something's wrong and it's not just me…_ He sits on the other bed watching Mei quietly.

 **AN: Sorry bout the short chapter guys! It just seemed like the best way to end it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sucked in**

 **Not Fooled**

Sun light floods into the room and into Yoshito's eyes. He growls and turns away from the light only to awoken again by an alarm clock. He slams his hand onto the alarm clock and looks at it. When his eyes focus enough he sees the clock reads 12:15. He sits up quickly and jumps out of bed in a hurry, "We slept for that long!? Hey Mei! We gotta go!" He doesn't get a response from her, "Mei?"

Mei sits up suddenly causing Yoshito to jump back in shock. She looks around dazed, "What?.."

"Hey you in there?"

"Damn it…" Mei falls back onto her pillow. "I forgot…"

"Forgot what?" He looks at her quietly.

"Where here in this world…" She says blankly, "What happened last night?"

"What? You don't remember?" Yoshito asks with disbelief, "Well… What's the last thing you do remember?"

"The last thing I remember was you leaving the room…"

"You don't remember anything after that?" He questions worried, and his worry only grows after she shakes her head to him, "Well… Ichigo came then other things happened…"

"Kurosaki? What did he want?" She says, anger growing in her voice.

"He… Wanted to kill me, but I convinced him otherwise, He just warned me to not hurt any of his friends." He was hesitant to answer after hearing Mei's voice and attitude suddenly change.

"Just perfect." Mei's anger can be heard clearly in her voice. Yoshito looks away from her as she gets out of bed.

He puts his hand over his newly formed hollow, and frowns. "Maybe we can get out somehow."

"Well while we're here we might as well learn something…" Mei's tone goes back to normal.

"But how are we going to avoid them?"

"Change…" She says calmly, "I already cut my hair…"

"I guess it's my turn then…" He responds carefully and stands up, going to the bathroom. Mei sits on the bed and runs her fingers through her chin-length hair to untangle it some. She sits there for about five minutes before Yoshito returns from the bathroom his hair styled differently than normal.

"Some hair dye might finish it off…"

"And how do we get that?"

"I still have some money on my card… I'm still a little surprised that it works here…" She pulls out her wallet, "But we should probably see if we could get a job…"

"Hopefully one away from them…" Yoshito agrees and sits down in the desk chair, as Mei grabs the newspaper from the side table. After a couple minutes of flipping through the paper, Mei throws it at the wall. "We're doomed…"

"Damn it!" Mei says regrettably, "The only possible job is an assistant nurse at Kurosaki Clinic."

"No way…" Yoshito sits back in his chair. They sit there in silence for a few seconds before Mei breaks the silence.

"I'll do it."

"What? No!"

"He wants to kill you more than me…"

"Tch True but still." He looks at Mei with serious eyes.

"I'll be fine… but in the meantime, we should change our clothing."

Yoshito nods and stands up, following Mei out of the room. They walk down the hallway when Mei stops quickly. Yoshito looks at her then looks out into the lobby to see Ichigo standing in the middle of the lobby, seeming to be waiting for someone. He was waiting for them.

"Kurosaki…" Mei says in the same abnormal tone as before. "Just try and ignore him..."

While his back is turned toward them, Mei and Yoshito quietly walk past him. They manage to leave the hotel without bringing too much notice to themselves. They give each other a quiet nod of approval as they make their way down the sidewalk. Mei looks into a few windows of shops, trying to find one that sells clothing. They eventually find a thrift shop, hopeful they go inside. Mei goes over and looks through as Yoshito goes through trench coats. He looks through calmly when finished he goes back to Mei to check out of the shop. They walk back to the hotel, keeping an eye out for Ichigo or any other of his friends. After a short walk back to the small, cheap, hotel, they go back into the room. Mei goes and falls into one of the chairs, using the back of it to help her stretch. Yoshito sighs with relief, only happy that they didn't get into any fights with anyone important.

"That was nerve racking…" Mei says calmly.

"It was…" He looks at Mei, "But I'm still nervous…"

"I am to… Go get dressed, I'll go in after you."

"Okay…" Yoshito goes into the bathroom with his bag. He looks in the mirror after he closes the door. He thinks over everything that had happened so far. They ended up enemies with Ichigo and his friends, not a good group to be hated by, Yoshito became an arrancar, and Mei's ended up a Quincy. He thinks over this morning, _Mei's not okay… her personality during that conversation, was dramatically different, cold. No you're thinking too much into it idiot… She's just stressed… Yeah that has to be it._ He stops thinking about it and changes into his new clothes then walks out.

Mei looks away from the window to look at Yoshito, "Looks good! Okay my turn!" Mei grabs her back and goes into the rest room. Yoshito sits in the chair to wait for Mei, _She seems okay now… I just hope it stays like that…_

Mei looks at herself in the mirror, her burning amber eyes looking back at her. She looks normal but, she didn't feel normal. She's had this feeling before but she just couldn't place when. She leans against the wall and holds her head her dark brown hair falling into her face. _What's happening to me? I can't worry Yoshito too much… Whatever this is I have to keep it under control._ She puts on her new outfit, consisting of a blue dress and a white jacket, and goes to the door. As she's going towards the door she stops. She thought she had heard someone say something… _What? Who said that?_

 _ **...**_ _ **No one**_ _ **...**_

 **** _Stupid it was nothing! You're worrying over nothing… It's just stress…_ Mei breaths and steps out.

Yoshito looks at the door when Mei steps out then stands up, "Hello madam!" He says mockingly.

"Oh! Quiet you!" Mei throws one of the smaller chair pillows at him. Yoshito only laughs at her as he catches it and sets it next to him. Mei looks at him annoyed then sighs, "Whatever, it doesn't matter. I'm going to go get that job"

"Alright…" Yoshito nods as Mei walks out of the room waving a 'goodbye'. He waits for a couple minutes before he leaves after her. When he gets out to the lobby she had just left the building. Mei goes across the street, looking at the street signs to find how to get to the clinic. Yoshito continues following Mei until she finds it. Yoshito stays on the other side of the street watching her, making sure she didn't get into any trouble or gets hurt. He turns to go back to the hotel when he feels a darker energy behind him by the clinic. _How long has that been there?! Mei._ He turns back and runs to the clinic to see a Hollow standing in front of Mei. He sees Mei back away from the demon and holding her hands together as she tries to manifest her bow.

"Damn it focus!" Mei swears as she has trouble with her energy.

"Stay away from her!" Yoshito towards his friend and unconsciously fires a cero at the looming creature only knocking it back some. Mei looks at Yoshito with shocked eyes, but ignores it. She manages to get her bow to form properly and shot an arrow through its head. Mei makes the bow disappear as it turns to dust. Yoshito turns to Mei concerned, "Are you alright?"

"I… I'll be okay." She says calmly as Ichigo walks out of the clinic. "Crap…"

"Who are you two?" Ichigo says knowing who they are, putting on an act in front of his father.

"Oh, um… I was just helping my little sister here find your clinic." Yoshito comes up with a quick plan.

"And what do you want?" Ichigo says as calmly as possible.

Yoshito turns away from the orange-haired protagonist and to Mei, "Maria," He picks a name from the top of his head, "I'm going to work now… okay, stay safe."

"O-Okay brother." Mei nods in agreement.

"What do you wa-." Ichigo starts.

"Dad! Ichigo brought another girl home!" Yuzu shouts mistaken.

"ICHIGO~!" Not wasting another moment Mei and Yoshito step away from Ichigo as the doctor runs out of the house. Ichigo, knowing his father's plan, dodged out of his way and kicked him into the ground. Mei and Yoshito stared at the grounded doctor with shock. They knew about Ichigo's fights with his father but seeing it right before their eyes was a whole other story. Isshin stood up pretty quick from his son's kick. "Good job Son! Better and better every time!"

"Well, you make it pretty easy when you're SHOUTING EVERY TIME!" Ichigo says annoyed. "Whatever… I'm going to my room." He goes inside afterward.

"Uh… Y-You must be Dr. Kurosaki!" Mei breaks the couple seconds of awkward silence with her introduction. "I'm Maria…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sucked in**

 **Expected**

Yoshito looks back before walking away from the clinic and down the sidewalk. There was a lot of foot traffic on this day, and it made Yoshito uncomfortable. He crossed the street to enter a small park so he could be alone for a while. He sat on a bench alone and watched the wind shake the trees. He felt a presence appear next to him and he looked over. He stiffens when he sees Uryu Ishida sitting on the bench next to him.

"Do not think that a change in your appearance can change your spirit energy…"

"Tch! Who said I was hiding anything?" Yoshito feels a sharp pain in his abdomen and he holds it.

"What'd I tell you?" Uryu says plainly

"Shut it!" Yoshito snaps.

"You're going to lose your sanity…"

"I… I am not! I-I refuse to…" His voice shakes with pain.

"What are you trying to do here?" Uryu asks suspicious of the new comer before him.

"Nothing of your concern." Yoshito stands up.

"You aren't going anywhere…"

"Heh… Try and stop me!" He turns from him to leave but Uryu grabs the new comer's arm. "What do you want from me?!"

"I know you are not from here… where did you come from?" Uryu asks sternly.

"I can't say… I'm not going to cause any tragedies…"

"Tell me." Uryu repeats.

"No!" Yoshito releases his arm from the Quincy's grasp. "I can't say."

"Fine… I can't force you… I just want you to know that I am _not_ your enemy."

"Why… Why are you stopping me?"

"Your body isn't used to it, the spiritual power that now resides in you can and will quickly expand and you would die…"

"I won't die!" He snaps at the Quincey.

"It was only a warning." Uryu keeps his calm attitude.

"Why are you trying to help me? The rest of your friends want me dead…"

"I could tell when I saw you that you didn't belong here…"

"Well… of course I don't…"

"Where are you and your friend from?"

"I can't say… just drop it!"

"That secretive?"

"I don't want to cause anything bad to happen…"

"I doubt that talking about it will cause any damage." Uryu pushes up his glasses.

"I-I can't trust anyone here…"

"You can trust me, I won't tell anyone especially any of my friends…"

Yoshito takes a deep breath, "We… We are from a different universe from yours. We don't know how it happened but we were brought here... I don't care if you don't believe me but that's what happened."

"So it's a mystery then?"

"Yeah sorry I can't satisfy your curiosity." Yoshito says in a cocky tone.

"It's fine…" Uryu nods a 'goodbye' to Yoshito before walking off.

Yoshito walks around the small town to get the lay of the land. He only recognized a couple of places as they were shown frequently in the anime, or only once but the scene that took place was iconic. He had taken Mei's credit card earlier so he could get food for them. He had thought about how they had adapted to their surroundings and assumed the same had happened for the powerful piece of plastic.

He entered a small grocery store and walked around the aisles for a while before taking a few cups of instant ramen and a package of assorted fruits. He went to the second lane to check out, only to be confronted by Ichigo. Yoshito looked at the orange-haired protagonist. He was holding rice and a jar of pickles and other ingredients for curry. Yoshito looks away from Ichigo but feels daggers in his back from Ichigo glaring at him. Yoshito manages to get out of the store quickly after paying. He goes back to the hotel. The sun had set quickly when he made it to the hotel.

"Hey I'm- Woah! Mei what happened?!" He walks into the room to see Mei on her bed with many bandages.

"Too tired… don't wanna talk…"

"Alright then…" He says as he shuts the door to the room.

"I hate Isshin…" Mei says tiredly.

"What did he do?" Yoshito asks confused.

"He was just being obnoxious…"

"And then?"

"Ichigo… got angry… When Isshin wasn't around and got a good shot in." Her voice was tired, "His dad fixed me up, I said I had… fallen."

Yoshito's eyes grow wide and then grew narrow after thinking, "If he was a rampaging, blood-thirsty arrancar he's going to get one!"

"NO! You don't know what'll happen if you kill Ichigo!" Mei sat up too quickly causing her to fall out of the bed and onto the floor. "oww~"

"That's true…" Yoshito helps Mei back into bed before turning towards the door. "I'll be back I just need to clear my head…"

He walks out of the hotel and down the sidewalk, "If only we could find a way home… or, if they would at least accept us…" Yoshito slams his hand into the streetlight, "We have done nothing wrong to them!" His voice echoes in the empty street as the streetlight above him flickers from the impact. He looks down to the ground and leans against the light. He sits there for a few moments when a black cat with piercing yellow eyes walks up to him. "Oh… Hello there…"

" _Meow…_ " The cat looks at Yoshito curiously.

"You don't seem afraid or… want to kill me…" Yoshito pets the cat cautiously as it purrs at him. After a while Yoshito stands up and begins to walk away from it. The cat follows Yoshito. "Hmm? Oh? You want to come with me?"

The cat follows Yoshito back into the hotel and into their room. Mei was sitting awake in the bed when he had gotten back. She was typing out something on her phone when he entered the room. He looked at her, focusing on the bandages, knowing that Ichigo had hurt the girl he loved his best friend. He balled his hand into a fist multiple times before the cat that had followed him jumped onto the bed.

"AHH!" Mei jumped at the new animal but quickly grabbed her abdomen in pain, "Yoshito?"

"Oh uhh yeah… we have a cat now…" He says hesitantly.

"Have you forgotten?.." Mei looks at him.

"No..?" Yoshito looks confused.

"Umm Yoshito… there's someone who can turn into a cat…" Mei gets straight to the point not wanting to waste time spelling it out for him.

"Oh… my and I just…" Yoshito ends up passing out, both from exhaustion and pure unbridled embarrassment.

"Yoshito!"

"You really know your people…" Yoruichi speaks as a cloud of smoke erupts from around her.

Mei, knowing what happens, carefully gets out of bed, using the wall for support, to the bathroom. She picks up her old clothes and throws them at Yoruichi taking the chance that they might not fit her. Mei, exhausted ends up sitting on the floor. Yoruichi puts on the sweater and sweatpants, Mei was thanking "god" that she had chosen to be lazy that day. Yoshito gradually regains consciousness and looks around the room dazed. He first sees Mei on the floor, then sees Yoruichi in her human form on the bed.

"You two are really, _really,_ smart!" Yoruichi says kindly, "Now girly! How'd you know about me?"

"W-We are… Are not from here…" Mei says still tired, on the edge of passing out herself.

"She is hurt… let her rest." Yoshito says confident and protective.

"Okay then. You explain boy." Yoruichi retorts accordingly.

"It's umm… hard to explain exactly what happened, it's still a little fuzzy for both of us." As Yoshito speaks goes to Mei, picks her up carefully, and brings her back to the bed.

"Alright… then how much do you know about us?" Yoruichi changes the question.

"Well… I'm going to start with… Ichigo. Ichigo had a hollow inside his inner world, and has two little sisters… Chad has the ability to change his arms to help him in battle… Orihime can reverse time in a certain area… Aizen was leader of the Espada and failed in taking over anything because of Kisuke and Ichigo." Yoshito says all of this while moving Mei's brunet hair from her face.

"Hmm… You do know a lot…" Yoruichi almost looks impressed. Concern grows on her face, "Is… Is your friend alright?.."

"She… She's been acting strange ever since we got here…" Yoshito confesses. "She's been, really tired and she… She's been having kind of… episodes of where she will stare into space."

"That is concerning… Her body isn't used to the presence of this much spiritual pressure I'm sure…" Yoruichi explains.

"That was my theory as well." Yoshito remembers his conversation with Uryu a little earlier.

"We all should get some rest…" after having said that she turns back into a cat and lays at the end of Mei's bed. Quietly agreeing with the cat, Yoshito goes and lays down in the other bed as well before he feels a Hollow near the Hotel. _Damn it…_ Yoshito got out of bed and left the room.

He finds the Hollow and breaks its mask using a cero. He brushes off his shirt quietly as Ichigo shows up. He glares and backs up from the soul reaper, "Tch..."


End file.
